


Awkwardsauce

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets the bite, just not in the way everyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardsauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficcety](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ficcety).



> For the tumblr prompt: So, a prompt for Teen Wolf (Derek/Stiles): Stiles goes on a trip and gets bitten by another alpha. How will Derek (and Scott) deal with it? There's no established relationship but so much UST even a non-were can smell it.

“I really don’t think it’s that noticeable,” says Stiles prodding his shoulder. The werewolf bite is all but healed, leaving a pinkish hue.

Scott just glares. “Derek is going to freak.”

“Psft!” waves Stiles. “He barely can stand me - ten bucks says he doesn’t notice.”

Scott looks like he chugged a pint lemon juice. Stiles should know, he triple dogged dared him in middle school.

“Dude, I’m the one who got bit, well mauled…”

“Only you would find another werewolf pissier than Derek,” mumbles Scott as he rubs his nose.

“It’s not like I go looking for trouble-“

Scott eyeballs him with all the judgmental eyebrows he’s learned from his mom.

“Ok, I did go wandering but how was I supposed to know this would happen?”

Scott sighs and blearily wonders if he can still leave before Derek gets here. “Did the other wolf say anything?”

Stiles bites his lip. “Do you count “oh God, I’m sorry, don’t freak out”?”

“That so did not happen,” says Scott incredulously.

Stiles nods. “It did, well, kinda, he freaked and babbled about control and claimed he heard his cellphone. It was like that time I tried to ask out Linda Harvey in the seventh grade all over again.”


End file.
